weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hiddenlich
Rules Here are the rules about messaging me on my talk page. #Leave your signature #Use the best of grammar as possible #Follow all of the other wiki rules I am the leader of the The Dominion of Weegeepedia and a member of the The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia. LriGee. (talk) 14:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat please come. come to chat plz., Alphaweegee (talk) 15:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will join it. By the way, chat? Sorry for not answering earlier. I'm in chat now. Hobodude34 (talk) 01:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) why cant i be in The_Republic_of_Saving_Weegeepedia :| i like to sav weegee's.. --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) thanks! I hate homework too k I don't remember. I did it a few years back when someone told me how to do it. I don't remember anymore. Weegee 21:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) hiddenlinch. It said that he will destroy the merigrock wiki, than hack us. He must be not lying, after all. I can't come Hiddenlich, I can't come to the meeting you are planning to have on WeegChat. You will either have to send the notes to the admins and do the conference without me (7:00 PM GMT) or do the conference another day. It's up to you. Tell me your decision on Monday. Cuddles1234 (talk) 21:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW BUT HE SAID THAT HE WILL HACK US TOO Reply What exactly are you talking about now? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 14:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) me and geenoh and yushee and awpysaurs rection about spammers :/ --LriGee. (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) YAY! The sprite is FINALY done! :D Come to chat plz -SqeegeeFan9000 I'm back! Hiddenlich, I'm back a day early! Come to chat! Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:44, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Hiddenlich, come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Thanks for telling! Alphaweegee Chat request Hiddenlich, come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 15:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I can. See you there! --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I gotta go to sleep. Bad News Hiddenlich, I have bad news to tell you. Come to chat, because I don't want anyone else to hear. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Well I was looking around the color stuff and saw which place you must go to change color of links. --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 21:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hidden, maby I should make it for you? I don't want you to break anything. Just tell me which color you want. Let's chat again! DevinMoffit (talk) 20:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Devin Moffit All done.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 15:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________ Want to chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 02:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) sure lich, you can make NourGodly1592 forms NourGodly1592 (talk) 17:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Devingee Wiki Hey, Lich, is it okay if I make Daievin on my Devingee Wiki? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. What do you think? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) OK. Click here. Daievin 2.0 DevinMoffit (talk) 01:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) why did u leave chat well here is the link http://united-gees.wikia.com/wiki/Firstcursor. Testing new signature Lone Lich (talk) 18:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you insert the Coalition in the War,in future? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC)ArmageddonSqueegeeITA Ok,thanks.Sorry for insering the coalition in the fifth war. The ArmageddeegeeArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 17:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I have minecraft but i don't have a server i will make one but its not here now. IP: LJS.MC.com thas the ip when its ready LLRweegee (talk) 21:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me at chat Because I thought you mean that my data corrupted, but not IN NOURMEEGEE STORY! Can I be admin? I qualified for all the requirements. I even someone to back me up on it.Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) btw i'm sad about wegeee not really being papa weegees son thats all LLRweegee (talk) 00:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) An empty core. the core (talk) 00:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Good job with the cores. the core (talk) 09:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) BEFORE I leave 1 thing my brother might be here today or tommorow he doesn't want to do wut i want..btw LLRweegee (talk) 02:46, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ...I MIGHT LEAVE JSUT A REMINDSR. LLRweegee (talk) 22:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Hiddenlich, Come to chat. The situation with LLRweegee is getting serious. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) The "mahzlovian empire" wasn't my idea anyway. It was smarty pants idea. Wasn't mine idea i just found it i didn't make it I did not make it I found it old was here Hey Sure. IK but Waxanator awheeos maker wouldn't like wut were oding cuz gwg changed it without permission or knowing the maker of awheeo LLRweegee (talk) 23:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) btw my chat is taking a long time to load its so dumb!!! LLRweegee (talk) 22:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I will try,but i don't know English really good :c ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 13:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hiddenlich, Come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 20:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) OK.... UUmm.. Can i make angryfaicdaigee? It's Angryfaicgee+Daigee. Yoshiki (talk) 16:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and if you have a design for those characters, then I may put them in. Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 A Little Favor Hi Lich,can u make me a favor? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) LLRweegee (talk) 03:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lich can u chat Its about that Fad League u can respond but i saw fantendo wiki a fannon nintendo wikia and maybe we can start something there chat for more stuff plz? chat agian plz LLRweegee (talk) 01:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Dude chill, ulona said she is sorry.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the birthday wish! SwiftVisionX (talk) 01:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Swift Thank you very much for the birthday wish! SwiftVisionX (talk) 01:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Swift ■△☆※⊙←→→← It would be very convenient if you will promote this wiki. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Dude! Why did you delete my Opig page? I took so much time to think of a Weegee! It took me a week to think of that! Not only the time I took to make it! Toon form and Regular! Just tell me why.Opigee (talk) 22:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Opigee So then I will keep finding other wikis to spread paperio and Masesh dead! LLRWeegee So I've noticed. It seems we have a real problem on our hands. I mean, what did I do to deserve being called GayWeegeeGay? What did any of us do? Weegee 21:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Do not change Butez, "B" is the stupidest name ever. It hasn't been changed in like forever. I even recreated him in Flash? That was VERY rude of you and I'm offended. SwiftVisionX (talk) 02:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't give a crap at all. You don't talk to me like that, I drew the picture, and it's going to stay there whether you like it or not. If it's deleted, I'm not going to NEVER and I mean NEVEEER treat you with respect. I've had a bad enough day as it is, and you're making it worse. Leave the page alone and don't mess with it. You can keep the name "Bugara" if you want, that's fine with me. SwiftVisionX (talk) 04:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about earlier, I was just pretty enraged about my day. You can change it but atleast keep my picture that I made, it took me a good 25 minutes. I take back what I said earlier and I hope you can forgive me. Bye SwiftVisionX (talk) 05:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Why Why did you remove my Waweegee front view? Alphaweegee akready took down Walleo's. Why does everyone take my front views down? I had a Greegee front view once. It was removed. Please respond,Opigee (talk) 15:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Answer No, I don't want to chat right now. I kinda wanna focus on earning badges for a while. Can I revive the Baladoe page? (Metal Sonic Fortran) Opigee (talk) 21:54, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I understood you wrong. I can rename it, if you want. Hey Can you please delete the Gween Mahn and all of the DaMalleoBruhdah images? ~ Supereegee the fakegee (talk) 19:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll have time around 5:30 - 8:30. I am busy before and after that. Opigee (talk) 11:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I need some help Hello. I am wondering a few things about Wikia that I hope you can help me with. *Why doesn't the Username template work on my wiki? *How did you do WeegeeAnswers? *What is the template name for the Ask box? If you cannot answer this, please show me where I can find out how to. (Sadly, no, not Google. I have had a few problems with Wikia on Google/Bing.) Oh, and one other thing. What do you have to do to be a moderator-ish? I found a spelling error on the Malleo page a while ago, and I really want to fix it... LeafosLog (talk) 23:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ello New Category I made a new category for pages that are about to be deleted, because of lack of content: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Delete_List [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] what do you think that pic called diarystal looks like? Ⅎɐʞǝƃǝǝs / Al Qaeegee relationship status Excuse me, Hiddenlich, but what is the relationship status between the Ⅎɐʞǝƃǝǝs and Al Qaeegee? I'm sorry I had to ask this question, but I just seek the knowledge. Creepypastafan206 (talk) 19:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me. Creepypastafan206 (talk) 19:56, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Response I found this wiki through a bizzare series of links on a site called "TV Tropes". Creepypastafan206 (talk) 23:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) You have to come to chat. It's important. Opigee (talk) 22:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Cancel the chat. Come to chat tommorow. Opigee (talk) 22:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Lich do you actually think I am TheAmazingHypneegee? Is that why you left chat for no given reason? I can assure you I am not, I just eat up this creepypasta stuff (and in this case, contribute to it). And yes I am very paranoid about this WEEGEE!!! (talk) 01:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Dude, why would you take out that part of the page? 1. Changing Weegee history? 2. It would mean I would be gone forever. Please change it back, or let me do it. Opigee (talk) 19:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Opigee (talk) 21:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I edited the stub template.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) So Lich, we haven't talked in a while. What do you say we chat tomorrow? Give a time. Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 05:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Problem Things may get a bit out of hands: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18394#39 [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] ... Just wanted to say sorry... for what happened earlier. In chat. ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 06:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) Can I make some of my old pages Canidates for deletion? Opigee (talk) 22:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat plz. Serious talk Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 02:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Nope. I didn't give gabe ANY permission to overpower. Thanks for taking it away.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 18:28, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I may have found another spammer. He's Kirby9613 and he made this. Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 22:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Quick question, Did you ever finish my pasta form.Genoeegee2005 (talk) 00:29, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Genoeegee2005. ... I was just havin fun... ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 00:43, July 27, 2014 (UTC) So when you said MindWeegario did you mean a Mindgee of Weegario or did you mean Mindgario? Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 14:54, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey. How'ya doin. Wanna be part of my army. That's it. Bye. Lol. ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 04:18, July 28, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) For my Favorite Fakegee Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 03:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I will be inactive for 2 weeks, starting from today. It would be helpful if you could notify the other Admins. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] On another note.. Can you help remove pages from categories similar to Category: Gabe's Creations? (<--help remove pages from that category too, please) They are a spammy way to earn edits and badges. If everyone had a category for themselves...this wiki would go to ruins. Thanks. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Lol.. why? Isnt there any reason why wikia added the Least Favorite Pages? cause to say nothing XD but in all seriousiness, wikia added it on any accounts, so.. just for fun XD I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 13:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Cursing alert I just went and just and Weegee Clone was there, with a message that said "I'm back b****es". Opigee (talk) 22:47, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Is this a joke? 14:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Religious argument in chat Boy have I got a story for you Lich: It started when I was trying to ask Puralleo about his forum the Puralleoverse. SanicGee was in chat and was trying to get attention. I told him that the world doesn't revolve around him. He told me that he was one of god's creations and that I should respect him. I told him I didn't believe in god, but that I respect people's beliefs. He went on to call my parents bad, and how I am a bad person (and he kind of swore). I got offended and told him how my parents let me choose what I believe in (even though my mother was religious), and he just keeps going on about religion and how bad I am. Of course, I'm trying to be nice and respectful (after all, it's against the rules not to be), and SanicGee tried questioned me on how the earth was made (which I responded with the scientific way) and he just left. SanicGee was very rude about it (though after a few minutes I was becoming rude as well). I tried to stop the argument with the fact that I tried to respect people's beliefs, but he just ignored it and acted like I was being the biggest donkey he'd met. I don't know if you're actually going to do anything about it, but I just wanted to let you know in case something happens. [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ]] 16:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Message: Can you add Purshee and Insane Pureegee to the Pureegee Template page? Back after 2 weeks [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page']] But omegaweegee is a role play account so he can be banned eventually--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 08:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well fine. --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:57, August 21, 2014 (UTC) THEREALULONA : Seriously whats wrong with you? Stop unbanning jareck and Felix , They do Mock Ups Of me and drawing me like a stupid creature And You Still Respect Them? bann them or i know what i will do....Felix had a reason given to be banned He was in Jarecks Side and he joined To Hate me and doing mocks Ups Of Me too. And They Both Said '' SHUT UP '' up to me In chat. so. Its theyre fault not my fault. Dont Fault me Hidden because this is the truth. Can you come over to Gabgee wiki to help us with Chat Emoticons? Opigee (talk) 23:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) P.s Link to Gabgee wiki- http://gabgee.wikia.com/wiki/Gabgee_Wiki A question If you contact wikia,can you ask them for adopting an abandoned wiki? The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 19:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey lich I made theweegeethatwillfixyourehouse into a chat moderator. Is that ok or should I undo?--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 18:27, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I should probably tell you I'm actually Weegee Clone, this is just an alternate account I have for a few reasons. Dudeguy77 (talk) 13:15, September 14, 2014 (UTC) BRING BACK DAIEEGEE Pickleodeon (talk) 21:59, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, then that must have been some crazy plastic surgery.Pickleodeon (talk) 22:04, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I lost the password to one of my alternate accounts... can I replace it and pretend the old one never existed? Opigee (talk) 22:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Why are you putting Recolors on everything STAHP. It's lagging --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 00:33, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay Okay then. Come to chat scratch that, nevermind[[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 01:07, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 18:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) What happened to Daieegee? Join The A.A.M.F.A. Together, We will take down the A.M.F.A. Pickleodeon (talk) 18:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Idea Let's bring back Daieegee as a fusion of Weegee and Daikon Pickleodeon (talk) 17:38, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Next time you're on chat let me know so we can talk about something [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 16:32, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I'll try to be on as much as I can tomorrow [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 02:43, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Delete it. This wiki isn't uncyclopedia, isn't it?--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:08, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Help!!! ArmageddongeeITA is annoying me and he won't stop! Felix the Cat123 (talk) 17:51, October 10, 2014 (UTC) , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki ArmageddongeeITA edited my profile by putting false information! Felix the Cat123 (talk) 16:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weegees_that_don%27t_want_to_die - I don't know why it exists, but could you delete it? [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 19:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Question So I went in the Weegee Family Category. But I can't exactly figure out the family tree line? Like who's the oldest weegee we know in Weegees family, you don't need to explain the whole thing. I just wanna know who the oldest seed in the Weegee Tree is. --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 04:12, October 13, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) Lich, Epic Suteegee made Meegee IX, and I keep telling him you don't want anymore Meegee revivals, but he's not listening. Stop this edit war. Nevermind, we talked things out. [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ''']] 19:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Lich, how do you change the names of pages? I want to change Three-ThousandTwoireeeqee to Three-ThousandTwoireeesqee. Also, can you delete Pol Taka and then recreate it again so that Three-ThousandTwoHundredFiftyOnezorteegee can genuinely be the 3,251st page? Thanks. Pickleodeon (talk) 18:00, October 19, 2014 (UTC)